The D1 Effect- Chapter 5
by HaVIC
Summary: The battle begins while Condor's motives are revealed and his murderous intentions begin to show. Sorry for the long was, ISP troubles, please R&R!


The D1 Effect Chapter 5  
  
As told by Jake  
  
It was an all too familiar sight and feeling. The action of turning into a monster that could kill you in less than 2 seconds. The beast with the grace of a cat and the power of a thousand men. The tiger.   
  
It had always been my battle morph. I had always liked being inside the body of a tiger, the way it moved, the way that it struck it's enemies, and the feeling of power beyond belief.  
  
It was also the feeling of nausea as I watched myself and my friends morph our little assortment of creatures. Bear, gorilla, tiger, wolf; all deadly creatures in there own respect. But this was all terrifyingly normal. What wasn't was seeing those 2 humans from the future morph into creatures that were supposed to be over a million years dead.   
  
I had seen the guy John demorph to his tall and muscular human self. It was rather unusual to see that, but morphs can happen in many ways, and it happened in the least possible disgusting way. But, seeing him morph INTO the croc from hell was not exactly the greatest experience of my life.  
  
At first, a huge tail simply formed out of his back and down to his legs. I mean, his human self was still perfectly there, but there was a 12 foot tail with green armor plated scales on his back. But, that wasn't the bad part. Almost immediately afterwards, he shot straight up, nearly 40 feet and almost into the ceiling of the cave. As I said, morphing is unpredictable.  
  
Fortunately, the beast from hell started to look more reptilian as his fell on all fours and his skins started to crack into the armor plates of the croc. I was defenseless against the monster. Utterly defenseless. However, I did have the combat experience, even though it wouldn't help much.  
  
As the leader of the morph-capable humans other than us, Pete, or whatever his name was, charged ahead in the morph of a cat that could fight me and almost inevitably win, Rachel giddily roared and said the immortal words, Let's do it!  
  
It was almost a zoo of creatures around the croc from hell, charging into the battle scene. I smiled the unusually odd tiger grin and sprinted into the chaos of the battle that I had just ran through.  
  
ROOOOAAARRR! I yelled the terrifying roar of the tiger that would make humans wet their pants, or at least the humans from my day. The hork-bajir army and the androids stopped their firing and turned to see OUR army. Some day, there should be a catchy name for the total crew, including the mophers from the future. But, until then, it was butt-kicking time.  
  
Slash! Swipe! I charged after the hork-bajir with my deadly grace and power. His head was disfigured before anyone could blink and went tumbling down to the floor. I let out another deafening roar, beckoning the others to join in the fight. It was obvious that the androids figured out that we were on their side, and as soon as I let out the roar, they started to quickly churn out their machine-gun laser cannons.  
  
Rage. Fury. Bloodlust. The undying feelings of a killing, murdering soul. Why must that soul be me? A kid who just happened to be at the wrong place and wrong time? It doesn't make sense. However, I had a job to do if I ever wanted to escape the prison that I inhabited in my own timeline.  
  
Slash, slash! Two quick swipes of my paws and the hork-bajir was sent staggering. But definitely still in the fight and alive. His wrist blade deftly cut at my briefly exposed belly, slicing a bloody cut deep into my skin. A green, oozing, wormish thing poked it way out of the cut.   
  
My intestines. I had seen them several times before on the outside of my body, but it was a horrible and vile feeling looking down at you own, damaged innards poking out of your body. Gross, simply gross.  
  
But, the hork-bajir would never get to bathe in the light of his moment of glory. I leaped at his head, slashing him repeatedly before his doomed body keeled over, dead  
  
Another hork-bajir would made up his mind as to which to destroy, either the animals, or the androids, came leaping at me. Diving under, my claw raked the back of his body. With a cry of anguish, he fell down to the ground, dead.  
  
But, luck started to turn against me, as it sometimes did in battles to save the human race. The hork-bajir started to realize that we were far weaker than the killer androids, and came to the point that by killing us could show an example to the androids and give them a feeling of hopelessness when they saw us die. Wondering how I know this? If after two years of relentless assaults commanding a guerrilla force and I still didn't know, then it would be known as "impossible".  
  
And we all knew, the Animorphs that is, that you can't face an army of 80 hork-bajir. We've fought about 20 before and barely won, but 80? We had to do something and FAST.  
  
Guys, I think we might have a problem, I reluctantly stated as I watched in horror as the menacing hork-bajir army came at us like quick fire.   
  
No kidding, hey! I got an idea! How about let's RUUUUUNNNNNN!!!! Marco said, petrified with fear. And I thought it was a good idea to. But then, as a leader, I always had alternatives.  
  
Ever heard in miracles? Like having a 50-foot biologically recreated monster come charging at your enemies faster than a venomous, green mamba can strike? A familiar voice said. Who was it? Duh! Leeroy!   
  
Guys, we just might have the lucky break we need, Rachel said, confidently.  
  
**************************  
As told by John Leeroy  
  
I was just starting to get used to moving around in the body when I heard a plea for help in my head. It wasn't loud, it wasn't desperate, but more of a hopeless, gut-wrenching plea that make you want to cry. You know, like the holo-drama Pin-9Q? That last scene was exactly like what it was like.  
  
And as Greg Donaldson did in the holo-drama, it tore at my soul to do something. I was only hiding in the shadows, practicing a bit with my fighting skills alongside the comparatively tiny body of Pete. This wasn't where we were supposed to be, for even the battle-hardened Animorphs, according to my estimates, could have no hope whatsoever of defeating the lizard army.  
  
Well, let's hope that the rest of the PACJIB crew figures this out. I am at your command, Commander Peter Quin, I said, partially mocking him. Never calling him by his official title, he seemed shocked through his rather emotionless feline face, however, he realized that under the circumstances, I might be inclined to say so. And he thought right.  
  
Okay, Captain, I order you to repel invasion of unknown species type III. You will do as you are told, He countered. Captain? Last time I checked, I didn't command a ship; I was merely the head of an engineering crew.   
  
You know have the command of the destroyer Nirvana, and I suggest you use it well. I follow your lead, Captain, He responded.  
  
I swished my club-like tail and plodded forward, keeping steady and firmly planted to terra-5. You picked the wrong species to conquer, yeerks, for we have come, I spoke out to no one in particular. Dashing out from one of the branching tunnels, I saw a hellish scene.  
  
There were 5 Earthen animals and an andalite retreating from the massive onslaught of the lizard creatures. Our bio-suits were handling well against them, for the Animorphs provided a valuable diversion force, but it wouldn't stop them from crushing the children underfoot. I had to do something.   
  
Ever heard in miracles? Like having a 50-foot biologically recreated monster come charging at your enemies faster than a venomous, green mamba can strike? I asked. I grinned the crocodile grin.   
  
I knew that several of Earth's creatures could launch themselves at their enemy, and if the crocodile could, then all would be lost for the yeerk cause. Shifting my weight back over to my hind legs, I prepared to pounce.  
  
GrrroOOORrrRRR! I yelled as I jumped at the lizard-like invaders. Literally, I caught two in my mouth before landing. CRUNCH! No more lizard in my mouth.  
  
They all started to forget about the Animorphs and shifted their attention towards me. Their rather primitive, but effective, dracon beams came spewing out at me, only to chip away at my think and powerful, bio-body armor. I lunged again, ripping the flesh off several more lizard invaders.  
  
This continued for a while as I developed the unavoidable sense of bloodlust, the yearning for blood and battle. Too strong was it that I actually attempted to retreat; only to be fired at by the soldiers, enraging me even more. I needed to avenge my family's death, even though I knew that this was not the rational and better way of doing the gruesome deed.  
  
** Must kill, must destroy. I must kill every one of these fiends for the destruction of my family. They might be the lesser of two evils, but evil is evil, and evil killed my family. Die, you green scum! You little murderous, heartless creatures that care less for the freedom or lives of any sentient creature in the galaxy! You have conquered once, but never again! I will kill you! Mercilessly! DIE! DIE! I will kill personally every one of you!!!!! **  
  
Rage. Utter and pure rage enveloped my body. Too much to think about. Lizard creature after lizard creature fell to my unending wrath, but even after they started firing the much more effective and powerful dracon cannons, I did not care. They meant nothing to my intentions. I had to kill them. For mom and dad. For Adam. For Hillary.   
  
It was uncannily unlike any soul to be this murderous, even to avenge my family's death. I always enjoyed their presence with me on board the Utopia, but as soon as this evil came, they fled for their spirit's lives. I swore then and there that I would never rest until the galaxy was completed flushed of the menace.  
  
Blood. Gore. Death. Destruction.   
  
All these tied into my one intention that nothing would get in my way for.  
  
Revenge.  
  
A/N: Sorry about not revealing what the D1 Effect was, it will be in the next chapter, I swear! Please review! 


End file.
